


Убийство в ванне

by ilera



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит между 1-м и 2-м сезонами.
Relationships: John Bacchus & George Gently
Kudos: 2





	Убийство в ванне

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между 1-м и 2-м сезонами.

Бакхус откинул со лба челку и приветливо улыбнулся Джентли. Тот по обычаю кивнул в ответ и начал раздеваться. Бакхус пытался покрутиться перед глазами шефа, но старший инспектор устремил все свое внимание на утреннюю почту.  
— Сэр, — не выдержал Бакхус.  
Джентли поднял голову.  
— Что скажете, сэр? — Бакхус пропустил сквозь пальцы длинные пряди.  
— Ах, да, — кивнул Джентли. — Как прошел отпуск?  
Бакхус помрачнел:  
— Замечательно.  
— Твоей жене тоже понравилось?  
— Почему вы все время переводите разговор на Лизу? — Бакхус раздраженно одернул пиджак. — Ну да, мы снова поссорились. Вы это хотели услышать?  
— Миссис Бакхус не повезло с мужем.  
— Зря смеетесь, сэр, она именно так мне вчера и сказала.  
Бакхус сел за стол и защелкал степлером, разглядывая потрескавшуюся штукатурку на потолке.  
— Я бы попросил тебя этого не делать, — через несколько минут произнес Джентли.  
Бакхус со стуком бросил степлер на стол и уставился на Джентли, тот спокойно посмотрел в ответ. Сержант не выдержал первым и отвел глаза:  
— Простите, сэр, я не должен был на вас срываться. Просто мы с Лизой... мы... Все очень сложно... — Бакхус опустил голову.  
Молчание прервал Джентли:  
— Тебе идет.  
— Что? — удивленно взглянул Бакхус.  
— Длинные волосы. Так ты выглядишь серьезнее.  
— Я думал, вы не заметили, — улыбнулся Бакхус. — Спасибо, сэр.  
Джентли кивнул и вновь вернулся к бумагам.  
— Что у нас сегодня?  
— Труп, сэр. Мужчина найден мертвым в собственной ванне. Констебль допрашивает племянника убитого, который и сообщил об убийстве.  
— Почему этим занимается констебль?  
— Он находился неподалеку, и племянник наткнулся на него по дороге в участок. Констебль проверил сообщение и, убедившись, что речь идет об убийстве, позвонил нам.  
— Хорошо, остальное расскажешь по дороге.  
— Поедем на моей или на вашей машине?  
— На твоей. Мне надо подумать.  
Включив зажигание, Бакхус продолжил информировать Джентли:  
— Убитого зовут Джонатан Смайт. Его племянник Кевин вечером около 11-ти часов зашел к своему дяде. Дверь в квартиру оказалась незапертой, свет был включен, но дяди ни в комнате, ни на кухне не было. В ванной комнате свет не горел. Племянник включил там свет и обнаружил труп дяди, лежащий в ванне со связанными руками и ногами под водой. Через 20 минут он встретил констебля и все ему рассказал.  
Бакхус лихо припарковался, получив осуждающий взгляд от Джентли, и вошел в дом. Оказавшись в квартире, он достал блокнот: "Однокомнатная: жилая, ванная и кухня. Убитый сорока лет, крепкого сложения. Связан по рукам и ногам светлой материей, во рту носок."  
— Что скажешь, сержант? — Джентли окончил осмотр вытащенного из ванной трупа.  
— Его связали простыней — на кровати лишь ее обрывки.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы не сопротивлялся. Он довольно сильный, убийца решил перестраховаться. И кляп, чтобы не смог позвать на помощь.  
— Видишь на руках и ногах следы давления?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— И о чем нам это говорит?  
— Э-э-э... Он не пытался вырваться. Он был уже мертв, когда его связали?  
— Именно. Пусть проведут судебно-медицинскую экспертизу.  
Бакхус кивнул и записал: "Суд.-мед. экспертиза".  
— Вряд ли его утопили, — подошел констебль. — Слишком много хлопот: сначала топить, потом вытаскивать и связывать, потом снова класть в ванну.  
— Нельзя делать выводы, пока не получим результаты экспертизы, — ответил Бакхус и поймал на себе одобрительный взгляд Джентли.  
— Самое время опросить соседей, — заметил старший инспектор, и детективы направились к выходу.   
В участок они вернулись ближе к вечеру. Бакхус ужасно устал, не выспавшись ночью, и всю дорогу ни на минуту не замолкал. Как и в участке.  
— ... А как эти кумушки рассказывали про детство Джонатана Смайта. Я думал, они никогда не замолчат. Только зря исписал блокнот.   
— Нужно проверить информацию о партнере жертвы.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что он гомик, — хмыкнул Бакхус. — Выглядит таким интеллегентным... Хорошо, хорошо, не гомик, а гей. Вы думаете, это любовник его убил?  
— Я ничего не думаю, пока не допрошу его. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с гомосексуалистами, я могу сделать это один.  
— Нет у меня никаких проблем, — поджал губы Бакхус. — Что, я гомиков не видел? Т.е. геев, — поспешно исправился он при виде помрачневшего лица шефа.  
— Хорошо. Прямо сейчас поедем в гей-клуб, где выступает подозреваемый.  
Бакхус уже не был так рад, что согласился.   
— Только в туалет схожу, — вздохнул он.  
— И приведи себя в порядок, — крикнул Джентли вдогонку.  
— Помаду забыл дома, — мрачно пошутил Бакхус — вслед ему донесся мягкий смех.

Когда они подъехали к клубу, уже стемнело. Снаружи стояли мужчины, курили и переговаривались.  
— Без необходимости не сообщай, что мы полицейские, — тихо произнес Джентли.  
— Действуем под прикрытием? — обрадовался Бакхус.  
— И веди себя посвободнее, ты слишком напряжен.  
— Мы же не будем изображать геев? — заподозрил неладное сержант.  
— Мы просто не будем демонстрировать каждому встречному, что мы не геи.  
— Не нравится мне эта идея.   
— Ничего, ты одет достаточно дорого, чтобы выглядеть оплачиваемым...  
— Сэр, прошу вас!  
Джентли спрятал улыбку.  
— И не называй меня "сэр", если не хочешь нас выдать.  
— Отлично, Джордж, милый, — Бакхус сложил губы трубочкой, наслаждаясь потрясенным выражением на лице шефа.  
Заплатив за вход, детективы вошли вовнутрь. Несколько мужчин танцевали танго под заводную музыку, им хлопали и свистели. Другие мужчины оценивающе окидывали взглядом затемненное помещение, а сидящие за столами парочки так близко наклонялись друг к другу, что сомнений в их отношениях не оставалось. Даже те, что вроде бы ничего такого не делали, время от времени соприкасались бедрами или руками.  
— Не дергайся так, Джон, — произнес Джентли, когда Бакхус по широкой дуге обошел выходящего наружу мужчину с перьями в волосах.  
Бакхус попытался взять себя в руки. Атмосфера его нервировала, но он мог справиться с чувством неловкости. Они подошли к барной стойке, и Джентли сделал знак бармену. Тот приветливо улыбнулся, не пытаясь, однако, заигрывать.  
— Что будете, джентльмены?  
— Мы ищем Роберта Армстронга, — ответил Джентли.   
— А кто вы будете? — улыбка сползла с лица.  
— Просто знакомый его знакомого.   
— Роберта сегодня нет.  
Джентли огляделся по сторонам и наклонился вперед:  
— Мне нужно кое-что ему передать от Джонатана Смайта.  
— Он за сценой, готовится к номеру.   
Бросив взгляд на Бакхуса, бармен добавил:  
— Что-нибудь для вашего друга?  
— Да, налейте ему виски. Я оплачу.  
Бакхус опешил:  
— Шеф, а как же?...  
Джентли бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.  
— Я сам поговорю с Робертом, а ты оглядись тут, Джон. Он не привык к ночной жизни, — добавил Джентли, обращаясь к бармену.  
Бакхус проглотил возражения, готовые сорваться с языка.  
— Конечно, Джордж, — как можно милее улыбнулся он шефу.  
Если Джентли хочет, чтобы он пораспрашивал посетителей, он это сделает. Вот только как разговаривать с геями, он не знал. Когда Джентли ушел, по Бакхусу стали скользить взглядами, что еще больше выводило его из себя. "Надо добыть информацию, всего лишь информацию", — убеждал внутренний голос. Сделав над собой усилие, он улыбнулся в ответ наиболее прилично одетому мужчине. Через пару минут он присоединился к нему у бара. Был он старше Бакхуса, как минимум, лет на десять, но умело скрывал возраст под слоем тональника. У Лизы был похожий, и Бакхус примерно знал, зачем он нужен. Незнакомец оценивающе оглядел сине-зеленый костюм молодого человека, окинул взглядом его фигуру и завлекательно улыбнулся:  
— Виски?  
— Спасибо, у меня уже есть, — Бакхус поболтал льдом в стакане.  
— Так откуда ты?  
— Да так, отовсюду.  
— А твой приятель...  
Бакхус попытался представить, что соблазняет девушку, и подмигнул:  
— Его пока нет.  
— Ты слишком нервный. Не привык к барам?  
— Просто не бываю в таких местах.  
— Ты пришел, куда надо. Где же еще знакомиться?  
— Э-э-э... Мне этот бар подсказал Джонатан Смайт, — перевел разговор на интересующую его тему Бакхус.  
— Правда? Вот старый хрыч, — расхохотался его собеседник. — Как он поживает, кстати?  
— Немного не в себе. Не могу понять, что с ним происходит, — Бакхус картинно вздохнул.  
— Наверное, снова поссорился с Робом, да?  
— Робертом Армстронгом?  
— С кем же еще? В последнее время Джон к нему охладел, и Роб не может смириться. Говорит, что узнает, кто у него появился — найдет и убьет.  
— Ничего себе!  
— Но что мы все о Джоне? Лучше поговорим о тебе. Что такой милый и наивный мальчик ищет в таком баре?  
Мужчина положил ладонь поверх руки Бакхуса на стакане и погладил запястье.  
— Кажется, мне пора, — вскочил Бакхус. — Джордж меня, наверное, уже ищет.  
— Радость моя, твой друг еще не вернулся. Если все дело в деньгах...  
В этот момент появился Джентли, и Бакхус кинулся к нему.  
— Я кое-что узнал, — прошептал он.  
— Я тоже. Думаю, здесь нам делать больше нечего.  
— Точно, — и Бакхус первый выскочил за дверь.  
Только он обрадовался, что все закончилось, как на него налетел сильно накрашенный мужчина:  
— Эй, парень, ты мне нравишься. Сколько берешь за ночь?  
— Я не гей, — раздраженно прошипел Бакхус.  
— Ничего страшного, одного гея вполне достаточно, — и парень пьяно захихикал, несказанно довольный своей шуткой.  
— Повторяю, я не гей, меня нельзя снять и сейчас я тебе врежу, — вскипел Бакхус.  
С него было достаточно приставаний в баре, теперь к нему клеятся на улице. Джентли с некоторым любопытством наблюдал за развитием событий.  
— Я тебя узнал. Ты много берешь, но стоишь этого. Не думай, у меня есть деньги.   
— Послушай, ты!  
— Понимаю. У тебя клиент. Что ж, вот мой номер, позвони как-нибудь, не пожалеешь, — и, протянув мятую бумажку, зашел в клуб.  
Бакхус почувствовал на себе взгляд Джентли.  
— Вы же этому не верите, сэр?  
— Это бы объяснило, откуда у тебя деньги на дорогие вещи, — краешком губ улыбнулся Джентли.  
— Сэр!  
Джентли усмехнулся.  
— Постойте, я, кажется, понял, откуда этот псих меня знает, — Бакхус щелкнул зажигалкой. — Как-то расследовал убийство проститутки. Мой шеф не смог ничего добиться от ее знакомых. Пришлось втереться к ним в доверие.  
— Ты притворился, что занимаешься проституцией? — недоверчиво спросил Джентли.  
— Мне это совсем не понравилось, сэр, поверьте. Но у нас не было выхода, а мне обещали повышение. В любом случае, убийцей оказался сутенер, которого эти шлюхи боялись выдать полиции. И не смотрите на меня так, я могу быть очень убедительным, если захочу.   
— Сержант, я уже просил не употреблять таких выражений в моем присутствии.  
Бакхус пожал плечами и выкинул окурок. 

— И как оно было? — спросил Джентли, когда они садились в машину.  
— Что?  
— Расследование того дела в образе продажного мужчины.  
— О, мне ничего такого не пришлось делать, — поспешно ответил Бакхус.   
— Что ты узнал в баре? — сменил тему Джентли.  
— Джонатан Смайт кинул Армстронга ради другого мужчины. Армстронг грозился убить его нового любовника. В итоге Армстронг не нашел любовника, стал выспрашивать имя у Смайта, а когда тот не сказал или сказал, убил из ревности.  
— Это ты тоже узнал?  
— Нет, это мои выводы. А что выяснили вы?  
— Армстронг не скрывал, что у Джонатана Смайта появился другой мужчина. Он как-то упомянул его имя — Билл. Армстронг считает, что именно он новая любовь Смайта.   
— Билл... Билл... — Бакхус пролистал страницы блокнота. — Нашел! Несколько соседей упомянули некого Вильяма Кратчерсона, друга покойного.  
— Надо его допросить.  
— Но, сэр, зачем Кратчерсону убивать Смайта? Единственный мотив пока у Армстронга.  
— Посмотрим, сержант. А сейчас по домам. Завтра с утра поедем к Кратчерсону.  
Бакхус замялся.  
— У нас только одна машина.  
— Закинь меня, потом езжай домой.  
— Получится большой крюк, сэр. Боюсь, я много выпил и не смогу доехать до дома, — Бакхус только надеялся, что темнота не выдаст его смущение.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я могу подкинуть вас до дома, а потом поехать в участок, а могу довезти до участка, где вы пересядете в свою машину, — звучало это неправдоподобно, но Бакхус надеялся, что Джентли ему поверит.  
— В чем твоя проблема, Джон? — серьезно спросил Джентли.  
— Просто не могу ехать домой.  
— Ерунда. Ты не настолько пьян. Ты никогда не выпиваешь на работе после того случая с Эмптоном.  
— Вы же сами заказали мне виски.  
— И ты его, конечно, не выпил.  
— Верно, сэр, — признался Бакхус.  
— Так в чем, все-таки, дело? Возможно, я смогу предложить что-то более удовлетворительное, чем ночь в участке.  
— Я не могу вернуться домой, — сдался Бакхус. — Лиза сказала, что если я еще раз опоздаю, чтобы вообще не приходил. В этот раз она по-настоящему злится. Кто знает, на что она может решиться в таком настроении? В конце концов, ее отец может лишить меня работы и устроить так, что меня не примут в полицию.  
— Заварил же ты кашу. Сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты беспокоился о таких вещах до того, как становится слишком поздно?  
— Если вы собрались читать мне нотации, сэр, то я лучше пойду пешком, — Бакхус чувствовал, что еще немного и он сорвется.  
— Ты молодой и глупый и ничего не понимаешь в этой жизни. На твоем месте я бы послушал опытного человека, пережившего больше неприятностей, чем ты за свою короткую жизнь.  
— Вы не женились на женщине, которую не любите и которая не любит вас! — прокричал Бакхус. — У вас нет ребенка, появления которого вы не желали! Вы не разрывались между желанием проявить себя в работе и желанием плюнуть на все и прекратить пресмыкаться перед шефом полиции! Вы ничего не знаете о моей жизни, сэр, и прекратите пытаться мне помочь! Меня тошнит каждый раз, когда вы указываете мне, какой я плохой муж и отец. Если я так ужасен, почему вы не позволите уехать мне в Лондон? Почему держите при себе? Вам нравится чувствовать себя праведником на фоне такого, как я, да? Мне надоело все время чувствовать себя глупым и ненужным! С меня хватит!  
Бакхус выскочил из машины, громко хлопнув дверью, и направился в сторону леса — лишь бы никто не мог его видеть. Он знал, что вспыльчив, но в большинстве случаев держал себя в руках. Однако в этот раз столько всего навалилось, да еще и двое бессонных ночей...   
В какой-то момент Бакхус осознал, что за ним увязались два мужика из гей-бара. Он ускорил шаг — они ускорили шаг, он побежал — они побежали. Бакхус остановился и развернулся к ним лицом.  
— Что вам надо? — крикнул он.  
— Мы слышали, о чем ты говорил с тем стариком. Ненавижу копов, но еще больше ненавижу гомофобов.  
— Я не гомофоб.   
— Слышишь, Том, он говорит, что не гомофоб? — засмеялся один из них, приближаясь. — Вы устраиваете облавы на наши клубы, избиваете таких, как мы, а потом спускаете это на тормозах. Знаем — видели. Что в этот раз?   
Бакхус попятился. Их было двое, они были намного сильнее него, да еще и выпившие. Взывать к разуму бесполезно. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало: вокруг деревья, их не видно и не слышно. "Если останусь жив, пройду тот тренинг для подавления агрессии". Будто почуяв его неуверенность, мужчины кинулись вперед, повалив Бакхуса на землю. Из глаз посыпались звезды, удары слились в один, и все, о чем мог думать Бакхус — не дать им попасть по голове. Когда боль стала невыносимой, геи неожиданно вскрикнули, и избиение прекратилось.  
— Все в порядке, сержант? — услышал он.  
Бакхус пошевелился и понял, что жив.  
— Лучше не бывает, — выдохнул он и закашлялся — в груди закололо.  
— Давай доставим тебя в больницу, — Джентли помог ему подняться, и Бакхус навалился на шефа всем своим весом.  
— Это несправедливо, — бормотал Бакхус, пока Джентли тащил его к машине, поддерживая за талию. — Я ведь не избивал геев, не устраивал облавы на их клубы. Почему все меня ненавидят, шеф?  
— Не все тебя ненавидят, Джон. И тебе нужно научиться самозащите. Какой ты полицейский, если не можешь отбиться от пары пьяниц?   
— Полицейский, пользующийся мозгами, а не кулаками, — с обидой ответил Бакхус.  
— Одно другому не мешает, сержант. Когда-нибудь тебя убьют.  
— Спасибо, сэр, вы умеете успокоить.  
— Осторожно голову.  
Джентли сел за руль и завел машину.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо в больницу, сэр. Ведь ничего не сломано, и я отлично себя чувствую.  
— По землистому цвету твоего лица это заметно, — кивнул Джентли.  
— Я ненавижу больницы. В детстве я чуть не умер, а медсестры не верили и не хотели звать доктора. Мне нужна мягкая постель и все.  
— Домой ты, конечно, не хочешь.  
— Теперь у меня есть отличное объяснение задержки на работе, но нет, сэр, не хочу.  
Джентли вздохнул, посмотрел на своего сержанта — ссадины на руках, которыми он, видимо, закрывал голову, кровь на одежде, всклокоченные волосы, расфокусированный взгляд — и согласился.  
— Что ж, переночуешь у меня. Но больше никаких ночевок в участке.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Когда машина набрала скорость, у Бакхуса закружилась голова и он закрыл глаза. Но тошнота не проходила. Джентли время от времени бросал на него взгляды, и ему не нравилось, что он видит.  
— Сэр, — слабым голосом произнес Бакхус, — остановитесь на минуту.  
— В чем дело?  
— Меня сейчас стошнит.  
Джентли резко затормозил, и Бакхус одной рукой зажал рот, а другой открыл дверь, выскочил на обочину и упал на колени. Пока его выворачивало, Джентли сообщил, что он идиот.  
— Мы едем в больницу, и никаких возражений.   
— Сэр, я в порядке.  
— У тебя сотрясение, и ты вовсе не в порядке. В машину.  
Бакхус доплелся до машины, плюхнулся на переднее сиденье, и на него тут же навалилась усталость. Когда Джентли сел за руль, голова Бакхуса была откинута назад, глаза закрыты, дыхание вырывалось медленно и с трудом. Подумав, Джентли прибавил скорость. Возможно, у Бакхуса внутреннее кровоизлияние — его можно легко не заметить, а потом будет слишком поздно. Не надо было позволять ему покидать машину. Правда, это было бы сродни попытки удержать в стойле бешеную кобылу. Упрямый мальчишка. Бакхус не очнулся, даже когда они подъехали к больнице и Джентли потряс его за плечо. Пришлось вызывать санитаров с каталкой наружу. Джентли надеялся, что Бакхус просто крепко спит (он не знал его привычек), а не потерял сознание. Пока врачи осматривали его, Джентли ждал в коридоре за дверью. Довольно скоро вышел доктор и сообщил, что Бакхусу нанесены повреждения легкой и средней тяжести, никакие жизненно важные органы не задеты и операционного вмешательства не требуется.  
— Правда, несколько дней он будет выглядеть не очень симпатично, — добавил доктор. — Бинты на груди и руках, понимаете? И мы должны будем подержать его здесь какое-то время.   
— Сколько дней?  
— 2-3 дня.   
— Он будет очень недоволен.  
— Боюсь, ему придется смириться. Некоторые таблетки и мази в аптеках не продают, а здесь мы можем обеспечить уход. Правда, некоторые мази стоят денег, а у нашей больницы недостаточно средств, — врач многозначительно замолчал.  
— Если нужно, он заплатит. Пришлите счет в полицию, комиссар захочет на него взглянуть.  
— Думаю, в этом нет необходимости, — поспешно заявил врач. — Мы воспользуемся нашим благотворительным фондом и обеспечим мистеру Бакхусу бесплатный уход.  
— Отлично, доктор. Могу я его сейчас увидеть?  
— Он недавно пришел в себя и тоже о вас спрашивал. Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Джентли оказался в небольшом помещении с несколькими койками, из которых только одна была занята.   
— Зачем вы перевязываете мне руки, я же их теперь согнуть не смогу? — говорил Бакхус медсестре.  
— Сможете, я не собираюсь фиксировать локоть, — терпеливо отвечала та.   
— Все равно эти бинты выглядят на мне идиотски. И я никогда не пользовался всякими дурацкими мазями от ушибов.  
— И зря, мистер Бакхус, с ними вы поправитесь быстрее.  
Бакхус согласился с таким веским аргументом. Тут он поднял голову и заметил Джентли.  
— Сэр! — радостно воскликнул он и неловко замолчал.  
— Вижу, теперь ты действительно в порядке, — Джентли присел на стул около кровати.  
Медсестра закончила обматывать руку, накрыла Бакхуса одеялом и вышла, сказав, что пациенту нужен отдых и чтобы Джентли надолго не задерживался.  
— Сэр, мне придется провести здесь несколько дней.  
— Я слышал.  
— А как же наше дело?  
— Не терпится поработать, сержант?  
Бакхус пожал плечами:  
— Просто расследование стало слишком личным.  
— Я попрошу, чтобы тебя выписали как можно скорее.  
Комната погрузилась в тишину. Бакхус покусывал нижнюю губу и поглядывал на Джентли, тот выглядел раслабленным и в своей тарелке. Будто ничего между ними не произошло.  
— Сэр, я должен извиниться за то, что сказал в машине.   
— Извинения приняты.  
— А вы, сэр?  
— Что я, сержант?  
— Вы не пообещаете, что больше не будете говорить о моих отношениях с женой?  
— Этого я обещать не буду.  
Бакхус надулся и отвернулся. Джентли хмыкнул:  
— Я все еще надеюсь сделать из тебя человека.  
— А вы завтра придете, сэр? — и поспешно добавил: — Интересно будет услышать новости.  
— Куда я денусь? Ты же без меня соскучишься, — и, довольный, вышел из комнаты, провожаемый взглядом Бакхуса.

Следующие два дня Бакхус ничего не делал, только лежал и читал. Утром к нему в палату подселили двух стариков на последнем издыхании и одну женщину, перенесшую операцию. Старики по большему счету спали и не отвлекали Бакхуса от мыслей, но женщина, радовавшаяся, что так легко отделалась, несколько раз пыталась втянуть его в разговор. Бакхус ограничивался односложными ответами, и она, наконец, от него отстала. Джентли, как и обещал, навестил своего сержанта. Выглядел Бакхус гораздо лучше, но все еще слабым. Сначала они препирались по поводу постельного режима: Бакхусу надоело валяться и он хотел походить по коридору, Джентли же был категорически против. Конец спору положила медсестра, пригрозившая, что выгонит обоих, если они не прекратят шуметь. Потом Джентли рассказал о ходе расследования, о том, что допросил Вильяма Кратчерсона и тот явно не сообщает всего, что знает. Заключение судебно-медицинской экспертизы еще не готово, и Джентли немного нажал на отдел.   
— Завала дел у них нет, но они все равно не торопятся с результатами, — проворчал он.  
На второй день Бакхус с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сбежать из больницы. Было жутко скучно, и он отлежал себе все, что возможно. После обеда пришла Лиза — в свете плачевного положения мужа она забыла об их ссоре. Лиза сообщила, что только сегодня узнала о его ранении, так как до этого ездила к маме. Поговорить о нем, понял Бакхус. Он даже обрадовался, что его так вовремя избили. Потом снова пришел Джентли, чем-то весьма довольный. Экспертиза была завершена, к тому же нашли улики, указывающие на вину Кратчерсона.   
— Завтра тебя выпишут, и ты даже сможешь поприсутствовать на повторном допросе.  
— Наконец-то, — с облегчением улыбнулся Бакхус. — Это место мне порядком надоело. Пахнет болезнями и смертью.  
— Будет тебе урок, — беззлобно ответил Джентли.

На следующее утро Бакхус был уже в участке, рвясь работать. Джентли рад был увидеть, что его подчиненный вновь кипит энергией. Только синяк во всю скулу напоминал о недавних неприятностях.   
Детективы вошли в комнату для допросов и сели напротив Вильяма Кратчерсона. После необходимого предисловия Джентли приступил к допросу.  
— Мистер Кратчерсон, у вас есть возможность все нам рассказать.   
— Если вы уже все знаете, моя помощь вам не нужна.  
— Мы знаем достаточно, чтобы осудить вас за убийство первой степени, — угрожающе сказал Бакхус.  
Кратчерсон вскочил со стула:  
— Убийство первой степени? Но я не хотел его убивать, все получилось случайно.  
— В таком случае будет лучше, если вы сами все расскажете, — Джентли указал на стул. — Садитесь.  
— Я не хотел его убивать, он был моим другом.   
— Начните с самого начала, мистер Кратчерсон. Вы любили покойного?  
— Нет, нет! Я натурал, — вновь вскочил Кратчерсон. — Я и не знал, что он один из этих. До того вечера не знал.  
— Что случилось, когда вы пришли к мистеру Смайту?  
— Я пришел около половины десятого, застал его пьяным. Он предложил мне закусить, я отказался. Джон стал жаловаться мне на жизнь: он полюбил другого человека, но этот человек не отвечает ему взаимностью. Я попросил рассказать подробнее, сказал, что может быть все не так плохо. И он рассказал. Я думал, речь идет о девушке. Я ошибался. До конца не верил его словам. Но тут он стал приставать ко мне, полез с поцелуями, обхватил руками, прижался головой к животу. Я сопротивлялся, конечно. Отталкивал его руками за шею, потом упал на него. Он был пьян, понимаете? Но тогда я так испугался, что продолжал давить вниз, чтобы отстранить его от себя.  
— Как вы его давили?  
— За шею давил. Потом почувствовал, что он уже отпустил, обмяк... Я думал, что он, наконец, прекратил все эти пидорские посягательства. Меня трясло от возмущения, потому что я не был таким, как он, а он не хотел этого понять. От него несло изо рта. Противно было смотреть на друга в таком состоянии. Я начал тормошить его, говорить: "Джон, ты что, разыгрываешь, что ли?" Я испугался. Тряс его, бил по щекам, старался привести в чувство. Я думал, он просто сильно напился и потерял сознание. Смотрю, глаза остановились и пульса нет. Видно, что не живой человек уже. Тут я осознал свое положение, ведь это я его убил. Сперва не знал, что делать, оцепенел просто. Хотел позвонить в скорую, но потом понял... Кто мне поверит, что я не хотел его убивать? Я решил воспроизвести, что все по-другому случилось и он был убит другим человеком.   
Кратчерсон замолчал, уставясь на стол.  
— Что вы сделали потом? — Бакхус нетерпеливо постучал карандашом по блокноту.  
— Я взвалил его на тахту и там связал ему руки.  
— Как вы связали руки?  
— Убедился, что он мертв, положил на тахту и связал их за спиной.  
— Чем вы их связали?  
— Веревкой.  
— Неправда. Вы связали ему руки простыней, а не веревкой.  
— Сержант, мистер Кратчерсон сам все расскажет.  
— Да, я действительно связал ему руки простыней, а не веревкой.  
— Когда вы ударили его по голове?  
— Я не ударял!  
— Вы снова лжете, — Бакхус угрожающе навис над обвиняемым.  
— Не ударял!  
— Если вы не признаетесь...  
Джентли остановил Бакхуса жестом руки и наклонился вперед.  
— У нас есть заключение судебно-медицинской экспертизы, мистер Кратчерсон. Незадолго до смерти Джонатану Смайту были нанесены повреждения в правый висок.  
— Ну, было это, было. Я ударил его кулаком справа, когда мы боролись и я отталкивал его от себя.  
— Опишите подробнее, как вы его связывали и какой простыней.  
— Светлой простыней.  
— А не черной? — не сдержался Бакхус. — Инспектор спрашивает вас, где вы взяли простыню.  
— На софе она лежала.  
— Что вы ему связывали? — продолжил Джентли.  
— Ну, связал туловище с руками.  
— Как туловище с руками?  
— Ну... связал ему руки.  
— Как связали руки?  
— Наверх руки.  
— В каком положении? — нетерпеливо спросил Бакхус. — Спереди, сзади, наискосок?  
— За спиной.  
— Как вы их стягивали?  
— Простым узлом.  
— Сколько было узлов?  
— Два.   
— Как вы стягивали ему ноги? Этой же простыней или другой?  
— Другой.  
— Каким образом?  
— Сложил и связал простым узлом крест-накрест.  
— А до этого вы никаких действий не производили?  
— Да, я посыпал перцем ему глаза.  
— Еще что?  
— И в рот засунул носок. Как бы кляп.  
— Зачем вы носок засунули, если он был уже мертв?  
— Ну, я же хотел показать, будто он был живой, когда его связывали, и он как бы убит после того, как его связали.  
— А перец в глаза зачем засыпали?  
— Чтобы в них не осталось изображения меня.  
Бакхус фыркнул и уже было открыл рот для комментария, но поймал взгляд Джентли и передумал.  
— Откуда вы взяли носки?  
— На ковре лежали.  
— Это были ваши носки или его?  
— Нет, не мои. Не знаю, чьи.  
— Что случилось дальше?  
— Потом я пустил в ванной воду.  
— Какую воду?  
— Горячую.  
— Почему именно горячую?  
— Мне казалось, она должна уничтожить все эти следы... улики.  
— Как видите, не уничтожила, — усмехнулся Бакхус.  
— Как вы его положили?  
— Боком.  
— Если мы встанем лицом к ванне, с какой стороны будет голова?  
— С левой.  
— Куда было повернуто его лицо?  
— В сторону входа.  
— Объясните, почему раньше вы сказали, что связали его веревкой?   
— Сказал, не подумав. Я плохо помню, как все было.  
— Думаю, мы закончили, — Джентли поднялся и сделал знак констеблю за дверью.   
Бакхус вышел вслед за шефом. 

— На сегодня больше никаких дел. Иди-ка ты домой, сержант.  
— Но я еще не перепечатал показания Кратчерсона.   
— Сделаешь это завтра, срочности нет. Лучше побудь с женой, она, наверное, волнуется.  
Бакхус замялся:  
— Я бы предпочел остаться, сэр.   
— Вы только подумайте, его отпускают домой пораньше, а он всячески этому противится. Что ж, поступай, как хочешь, а я, пожалуй, пойду выпью пива.  
— Можно с вами, сэр?  
Джентли посмотрел на Бакхуса, Бакхус — на Джентли, и, не сговариваясь, детективы потянулись за пальто.


End file.
